NAVIDAD AL ESTILO EMMETT CULLEN
by grabiela.pina.3
Summary: Emmett y Edward han hecho una apuesta algo navideña ¿Será Bella capaz de soportar las ocurrencias de Emmett Cullen con el fin de ganar la apuesta? o ¿al fin comprenderá al verdadero significado de las acciones de su esposo?


BELLA POV

Todo lo tenía planeado para poder salir de este lugar, no sabía a dónde ir ya que nunca en mi vida había salido al mundo exterior. Entonces escuche como Hank daba la orden de que me sacaran.

—_Sera la última vez que viva esto—_pensé

Así la nueva persona que me cuidaba me saco y me puso ante un muchacho más o menos de mi edad, alto, de tez morena y cabello negro. Eso ya no me sorprendía ya que desde hace mucho estaba con viejos, jóvenes o de mediana edad. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en sus ojos vi deseo y una maldad muy grande.

—Esta es Jacob, ¿Qué te parece?—le dijo Hank al muchacho llamado Jacob

—No está mal, aunque yo he encontrado mejores, pero pasa— contesta Jacob

—Entonces, ¿hacemos el trato? —le pregunta Hank.

—Te daré el dinero hasta que me complazca y si no lo hace solo te daré la mitad de lo acordado-contesta Jacob

Hank asintió no muy conforme. Cuando lo dirigía al cuarto lo que llamo mi atención fue un señor que estaba a la derecha de Jacob el cual tenía una expresión de repulsión; este era alto, delgado, blanco, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color gris; por lo que pude notar era la mano derecha de Jacob, no sabía su nombre pero muy en el fondo sabía que no le podía tener miedo ya que él no era como todos los hombres presentes en esta habitación; de repente todo fue muy confuso ya que empezaron a correr todos los trabajadores tanto de Hank como los del chico Jacob. Empezaron a sonar tiros y de repente me encontré debajo de la mesa.

Hank me dijo que me quedara allí.

Paso un rato así y por fin ceso el tiroteo, lo único que pude escuchar después de esto fue la discusión que tenían Hank y Jacob. Todos los hombres que trabajaban en la casa y para Jacob estaban muertos solo aquella persona que me llamo la atención estaba tirado desangrándose pero vivo.

—_Esto definitivamente no van nada bien—_pensé

Y tenía razón ya que Hank mato a Jacob, pero este no tuvo tiempo para celebrar su triunfo ya que aquel hombre de ojos grises a pesar de estas mal herido le disparo.

Después de esto yo salí de mi escondite, me acerque a los cuerpos inertes de Hank y de Jacob; por ultimo me acerque a aquel hombre que tanto me intrigaba, esté se me quedo viendo sorprendido y me dijo:

—Niña acércate—me dijo, de repente sentí miedo pero no de él aunque él pensó que si—No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño pequeña solo quiero pedirte un favor—termino de decir con una voz más ronca

Yo me acerque al señor lentamente ya cuando me incline me dijo.

—Tienes que salir de aquí pequeña, escúchame bien—me dijo y yo solo asentí—nadie debe verte cuando salgas ya que si te ven te mataran—me dijo—mira debajo de esta casa hay un túnel el cual te sacara de aquí; yo sé que no conoces el exterior—me sorprendí tanto que volví a tener miedo—tranquila yo sé todo esto porque era la mano derecha de Jacob, me llamo Mathew Sloan—me dijo para tranquilizarme—Pero antes tienes que agarrar todos los papeles que hay en una mesita en el despacho y también el dinero—yo no entendía nada y lo único que hacía era asentir—Cuando hagas esto en el sótano donde te tenían hay una puerta detrás del único cuadro que hay ahí; tendrás que seguir el túnel y vas a salir en Hackney, es una zona importante de Londres; se que tienes miedo pequeña pero es importantísimo que lo hagas ya que saliendo de aquí tendrás que sobrevivir sola, con el dinero que te llevaras vas a sobrevivir y pensar en tu futuro, lo cual te ayudara para poder utilizar los papeles que te llevaras; ya que son muy importantes te ayudaran en un futuro para tomar justicia—me dijo muy agitado

—No diga nada mas—le dije asustada.

Mathew solo me sonrió y dijo—solo una cosa más mi pequeña niña—yo solo pude asentir y con mucho esfuerzos Mathew saco unos papeles y una fotografía y me los entrego—por favor busca a mi familia y dales esta carta—yo solo pude asentir ya que las lagrimas empezaron a salir—no llores pequeña— me dijo Mathew pero yo no pude parar—por favor encuéntralas y cuídalas promételo—me dijo.

—Sí, lo prometo—fue lo único que le pude decir.

Mathew sonrió y me dijo—gracias mi niña, no mi ángel—y con estas palabras sus ojos se cerraron para nunca abrirse más.

Pasaron solo unos segundo y me levante lo más rápido que pude tome lo que me dijo Mathew lo revise y era cierto esto me iba a servir tanto para sobrevivir como para hacer justicia.

No lo pensé mas y fui al sótano, quite el marco abrí la puerta entre y cerré; ahora solo era cuestión de seguir el túnel…

* * *

**bueno para q sepan esta historia no es mia pero espero q les gusten**


End file.
